


Lanterns Of Life & Love {ABANDONED WORK}

by CherryBxmb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBxmb/pseuds/CherryBxmb
Summary: Tangled Klance AU - what else is there to said?this work is abandoned feel free to adopt it- edited (7/7/18) -





	1. Prologue

There was a kingdom ruled by a King and Queen and that Queen was about to have a baby, but she got deathly sick, so naturally the King being as noble and brave as he was went to look for a cure.  
The King had heard tale of a flower made of sunlight that had fallen from the heavens itself had the power to cure the sick and injured, but the nasty witch Mother Haggar was greedy and kept the flower to herself. 

Instead of sharing the gift of the sundrop with others she used the flower to keep herself beautiful and full of youth for hundreds of years.  
The witch kept the flower locked in her garden as she slept it was guarded by her mystical druids anyone who tried to steal the flower was never seen from again. 

Many speculated that the witch killed them or even used them for sacrifices, suffice to say no one went near Mother Haggar or her magical flower, but that didn't stop the King from trying. 

There were noises in the night as the King snuck into Mother Haggar's garden stealthily evading her druid's line of sight.  
As soon as his majesty's eyes were on the flower he made a break for it alerting the druids dodging some attacks and snatching the sundrop but not before being shot in the arm by a druid.  
He cried out in anguish close to perishing but braved through it as he dashed out of the witch's garden and limped back to the castle. 

—————————————————

 

The King had the guards ground up the mystical flower and feed it it to the Queen and in a few hours the Queen recovered successfully and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with glowing hair akin to the stars and moon.  
He was the most beautiful Prince and they called him Yorak. 

Later that night when the royal family was sleeping the witch snuck into the castle to steal back what had been stolen but what had been taken had already been used. 

Haggar towered over the new born prince in his craddle, the witch carassed his hair as she pulled out a pair of clippers from her cloak swiftly snipping a lock of gleaming hair from the prince before it faded a inky black before her eyes. 

Haggar's eyes widened as she heard the prince began to cry, in a moment of impulse and greed Haggar bundled Yorak into her cloak before the King and Queen awoke. 

Haggar dashed out the window she could hear guards chasing after her but she didn't look back heading towards her twisted tower.

The next morning as everyone in the castle awoke and noticed that that the new royal was missing they mourned.  
To remember Prince Yorak the kingdom decided they would send out lanterns on the Prince's birthday every year in the hope that he may one day return.

––––––––––––––––––––––––

The witch had stolen the prince to raise as her own she had found her new flower but this time she intended to keep it, hidden from the world in her tower. 

"mother why can't I go outside?" 

the young Yorak questioned currently having his hair brushed by his so called mother. 

"it's for your own safety flower, there are terrible people outside that will harm you it's a scary world out there." 

Haggar said kissing the prince's crown of hair as she began to sing to the young boy. 

"flower, gleam and glow make your power shine." 

Haggar hummed Yorak soon sang along 

"Make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." 


	2. I wanna go outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith finally meet I mean Pike and Yorak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait

"Get back here scoundrel!" Castle guards yelled after a thief but not just any thief it was the notorious, extremely infamous Pike. The most wanted thief in all of Corona and in some parts of Altea as well. He's as fast thunder and quick as the wind and he's never been caught once. While dashing away from any form of authority Pike looked for a way to keep himself hidden and stay low for the time being. 

"Look at this Kaltenecker they can't even get my nose right!" The man said to his horse laughing at the ridiculous wanted poster Kaltenecker merely let out a 'neigh' in response.   
"Look what we got though! the crown jewels of of Corona!" Pike exclaimed taking the stolen crown from his satchel and placing it upon his head. "What do you think? do I pull it off?" said Pike striking a pose. Kaltenecker gave a whinnie in reply "oh who cares what you think anyways?! You're a horse!" the man said stuffing the crown back into the bag. 

"What we really need is a place to lay low I mean, I like the forest as much as the next guy but like a building or a shack... or a hey! A tower! and it looks like no one's been in there for years good on me!" He said hi-fiving himself. "Sorry buddy you can't come with me you gotta stay out here." he said petting the horse's snout with a sad look in his eyes and began climbing the tower. 

with a "oof" Pike had landed into the tower he quickly stood up and took a look around. "Hey this doesn't look like -" 

\--------------------------------------------------------

The Prince stared at the knocked out man who had climbed into his room to say the least he was surprised, no one besides Mother had ever come into the tower Mother said it was a dangerous world outside and that's why she kept him in this tower to protect him from the world out there. Perhaps it would be best if he consulted his Mother on this. 

"Yorak?!" called his Mother from downstairs her voice getting closer as footfalls were heard. The ravenette panicked as he shoved the discombobulated man into his empty wardrobe. 

"Yes Mother?" answered Yorak timidly facing the white haired witch. 

"Oh! There you are my flower!" Haggar said kissing the boy on the head "I wanted to wish you a happy birthday... you're sixteen now I believe?" The birthday boy jumped at the topic " Yes, yes I am. Actually I wanted to talk to you about this. Since i'm older I was wondering if I could, leave the tower?" Yorak questioned now adverting his glance towards the floor. 

Haggar frowned but quickly bursted out with a laugh her frustration melting into a false sense of hilarity. 

"Leave? Darling whatever for? The outside world is cruel and dangerous that's why you're kept up here so no one may ever harm you. Remember what i've told you it's too dangerous." Said Haggar brushing off Yorak's fault on the matter 

"Yes, you've told me a million times that it's dangerous I just thought since i'm older now I could -" 

"You could what? Leave? Please my son you're being demented. Come here my child." The witch said beckoning the prince over to a full length mirror 

"Look into this mirror what do you see?" 

"I see me... and I see you?" 

"What /I/ see is a beautiful, mature, figure." 

"Well than -" 

"oh, and there's too of course!" 

" What i'm trying to say is you may be getting older but i'm getting older as well. I may be able to go into the outside world to care for you but what about when I break a hip? or a leg? or a hip /and/ a leg?! who will fend for you then? now go upstairs until it's time for dinner my flower. " 

\--------------------------------------------------------

When Pike awoke he was tied to a chair with hair? His eyes followed the hair til he found a boy in the middle of the room holding a frying pan. "Whatever happened I can assure you it isn't my fault!" 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my tower?" the boy asked now threatening holding the pan infront of him. 

"i'm a - hey nice paintings! did you paint those? they're actually really nice!" 

"Why yes I did in fact - wait! you're just trying to get me to lower my guard! "No I really mean it!" countered Pike. 

"Okay fine i'm willing to come to an alliance what's your name stranger?" asked Yorak still not letting down his guard 

" It's Pike, you? " 

"Yorak." 

" So... are you going to untie me or? " 

"Hush! i'll let you go if you promise to take me to see those lights." said Yorak pointing to one of his murals which depicted glowing lights in the night sky. 

"do you trust me?" 

" absolutely not. " 

"wise choice cutie."


	3. chapter update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an update on the current standing of this fan fiction not another chapter

Sorry, this isn't another chapter but it is an update of sorts. I'm not sure if I plan on continuing this or not. Feedback has been decent at best and college is starting soon so I won't have time to write I already have two drafted chapters but i'm not that confident in my work. What do you guys think? Should I continue the story? Or will Prince Yorak be stuck in his tower forever?


	4. chapter 3 /// preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long life has been wild.   
> Here's a preview:   
> 9/17/18

"What's it like?" asked Yorak eyes a glimmer 

" What's what like? " 

"Outside! in the real world i've only read about it i've never actually gone out there Mother says it's too dangerous. But i'd like to go anyways. " Yorak's eyes sparkled with excitement 

"your mother sounds like a real wet blanket lets get that outta the way." Pike sassed 

Yorak looked at Pike with a small smile 

"I suppose she can be intense sometimes but she says she's just protecting me." 

"but you still wanna leave? be your own person? " 

"I think so?" 

"yes or no cutie" 

"yes." 

"then what's stopping us lets go!" Pike said gesturing to the window the only way out of the tower. 

"hold on! we can't. I mean I can't" Yorak sighed   
"my mother is downstairs and if she finds out i'm missing she -"   
"Have no other way to exit the tower?" Pike added a cheesy grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this is idea and had to write this down 
> 
> chapter 1 - edited (6/7/18) - added a couple sentences didnt feel like the chapter's ending was satisfactory
> 
> oh btw Keith goes by Yorak in this because fantasy world


End file.
